1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railroad switch indicator positioned between the stockrails for visually signaling the position of a pair of railroad switchpoints independently of the mechanism for operating the switch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to optionally switch a railroad train operating on one track to a second track, it is typical to provide a switch with a pair of switchpoints which are selectively movable horizontally to deflect the train toward one or the other of the tracks. The switchpoints may be driven by a manual or electrical powered mechanism. A signal is usually associated with the mechanism for operating the switch to visually indicate how the switch is lined. If a train runs through the switch or if the switchpoints are moved by vibrations of a train rolling over the track, the switchpoints may be moved into a mid position which is not reflected by the signal associated with the mechanism for operating the switch. Sometimes even a misalignment of merely about 0.05 inch may result in a derailment which may be disastrous. Even sophisticated electrically powered switch mechanisms with sensors for open and closed switchpoints may give false signals.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a backup railroad switch indicator for signaling the position of the switchpoints that is mechanically linked to the switchpoints and operates independently of the mechanism for operating the switch.